Fire in the Sky
by Nate Grey
Summary: Is Mamimi a delusional pyro, or someone with a higher calling?


Notes: Mamimi is one of my favorite characters, but I'm not sure why just yet.  I believe the title came from an alien abduction movie.  Before you yell at me, this story's slughtly AU.  It's really a diary of what might have happened in Mamimi's life.

Warning: The things said here are strictly Mamimi's thoughts and opinions, and may not actually be true.  In fact, they almost definitely aren't in most cases.  This may seem borderline fanatical at times, and if does, it's supposed to.

Summary: A site described Mamimi as "a pyro."  This story takes it one step further…

Summary 2: Is Samejima Mamimi a delusional pyro, or someone with a higher calling?

Fire in the Sky

A FLCL Fanfiction by:

Nate Grey

XMAN0123@aol.com

I remember the day clearly, and that's really rare for me.

But I do remember it.

The day I met Nandaba Tasuku.

It was really warm that day, unusually so.  The teacher had let us out for recess.  I didn't have any friends, so I wandered over to the fence to watch cars drive by.  When one did, I would close one eye, then switch and watch it through the other.

I was so lost in my game, I never noticed the teacher calling us all back inside, and she never noticed me.  Good children came when they were called, so I'm told.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, my face pressed into the warm mesh.

Have you ever stood in one place for a long time, and all of a sudden gotten the feeling that something really huge was about to happen in front of you?

That was how I felt when the sun split open, and He came out.

Part of me knew it should be scared, but I couldn't have run even if I wanted to.  I'd never seen anything so beautiful, and I couldn't look away, or even blink.

He stopped just above the road and spoke to me in a loud, booming voice.

"You dare to look upon me?  I, who have crushed entire planets?  What makes you worthy to see me and live?"

I didn't know what to say…so I said the only think I could think of.

"I am but your humble servant, oh Great Burning One.  Use me as you see fit."

To this day, I don't know if he would've killed me or not, had I said anything else.

"So be it," was his answer.  "Await the arrival of my servant on this plane, the lesser Cantide.  He will bring further instructions.  Be ready when he comes for you."

"Yes.  I will be ready," I whispered solemnly, closing my eyes and puckering my lips.

The next thing I knew, I was alone and surrounded in flames.

"Samejima!" someone shouted.

I turned around and saw him…my Ta-kun, for the very first time.

"Take my hand!  I'll get you out of here, I promise!"

I knew then that I had been called…that there was work for me to do, and that there was only one way I would live to do it.

I took his hand…

* * * * *

I was ten years old when I got it.

It was my birthday, and my parents thought I could use something to keep myself busy.

From the moment I opened the box, I knew it was a sign.

Fire Starter.

Flames growing higher and higher.

Entire cities reduced to ashes before my eyes, time and time again.

Cantide the lesser…the god of black fire…angel of the dark.

He was coming…and I would be ready.

I played it every chance I got, until it became easy.  And then I still played it.  Nobody came anywhere close to my score, but that didn't matter.  It was no game for me.  I was pleasing Cantide with my worship, and in return, he would come and bless me with his kiss.

I was chosen by his master.  I would be blessed with the fiery kiss of redemption.

* * * * *

I had known Naota before Ta-kun left for America.  He was a quiet kid with a small circle of friends.  He pretty much followed his brother everywhere those first few years…just like me.  I would tease him sometimes, but never to be mean.  I always let him know I was kidding, and he never really stayed mad.  I don't think he actually liked me then…he just kind of accepted that I was there and got used to me being around.

It hurt us both deeply when Ta-kun left.  I knew I'd never be able to replace him, no matter how I tried.  Naota cried so hard that day, and it was the first time I held him.  I noticed then how much he looked like Ta-kun…how they talked alike, walked alike, and even smelled alike.

No, I could never actually replace Ta-kun…but I could come close.

Naota always acted as if he didn't like me.  But if he really hadn't, all he had to do was stop meeting me and stay away from the riverbank.  But he never did, so I knew he liked me that much, at least.

* * * * *

When Haruko came, I didn't see it as a sign.  Maybe a really bad (car) accident, or an unnatural disaster, but not a sign.

She was like a force of nature everywhere she went.  I guess I envied that about her.  The spotlight was always on her, no matter what the situation.  

I knew it was only a matter of time before she drew Naota to her.  He'd never admit it, but in a strange way, she was like Ta-kun and me combined, just for him.  Someone to look up to, and…someone to love.

But with her came Canti.  I was so excited at first, I just knew Cantide had finally come.  But no.  It was only Canti, perhaps the best mistake I'd ever made.  He knew he wasn't Cantide…but he tried to be, for me, and for that, I treasure every memory I have of him.  He would've made a good big brother for Naota, if Naota had let him be one.  He always had time for me, anyway.

I didn't expect Naota to have feelings for me.  I figured he'd think I was this ditzy girl that he had to look after, nothing more.  I'm still not sure if I lied to him by saying I didn't have feelings for him.  Maybe not the ones he wanted to me have.  Yes, I was trying to replace Ta-kun with him…but given a chance, who knows?  He had always been my friend, really…maybe it could've grown into something more.  But I knew it was Haruko he loved, so I turned him down, thinking it'd be better for us both in the long run.

* * * * *

I remember the day the satellite was coming down on our town.

I was almost hoping that Cantide would pop out of it and tell me it was time to fly away (and no more school, ever).

Just in case, Canti and I climbed a tower so we'd be closer when it arrived.  (I figured if I asked nicely, he'd let Canti come with me)

Naota surprised me that day.  He'd been doing that a lot lately.  He really swung the bat, and I didn't expect him to.  That's irony for you, I suppose.  Maybe Haruko's a pretty good batting coach after all.

There was one moment, during the crash, that Canti began to hum like a motor that was about to overheat.  It was right before Naota swung for the first time.  Maybe it had something to do with their bond.  Canti always gets stronger after he eats Naota, so maybe Canti was channeling his strength into Naota.  Either way, it was really impressive.  

That night, I went home with a high fever.  It wasn't until I was knee-deep in icy water that I realized exactly when I'd gotten so hot.  It was up on the tower, when Canti was humming to Naota.  Had I caught a computer virus?  Or was it just something Canti had accidentally channeled into me? 

* * * * *

It was a really weird day.

The day before, I'd found a little…puppy, down on the riverbank.  He seemed hungry, so I thought I'd feed him.  I guess I didn't pay attention to how much I fed him, how big he was getting, or how much hungrier he was after every feeding.  In the end, he could bite a pick-up in half with no problem (sorry, Masashi).

Well, he got a little…out of control, and I couldn't stop him.  He ate a lot of stuff he wasn't supposed to.  Canti and Naota, to name a few.

After that…well…I'm not really sure what happened exactly.  I woke up with a lot of dirt and debris on my head.

The first thing I noticed was Naota.  He climbed onto a rock, picked up Haruko's guitar, and just kinda…stood there.  I don't know why, but just him being there like that, in the center of all that destruction, was…powerful, I guess.  So picked up my camera and snapped off a perfect shot.  Maybe the only one I'll ever take.  I've been trying to duplicate what I felt when I took it, but I've had no luck so far.

* * * * *

After submitting that famous photo of "Unknown Boy: The Mabase Disaster," I landed a pretty good job with P! Magazine (a.k.a. Photog Phreaks).  They tell me my pictures are astounding, that I always manage to get an angle that no one else would think of.

I have three tattoos now.  A blackbird on my left arm, a flaming halo on my right arm, and a phoenix on my back.  One for Canti, one for Cantide, and one for the Great Burning One.  My own personal Trinity.  My body is but a temple for me to worship them with my actions.

Great Burning One is only used to stealing planets, but he rarely ever sees them from the inside.  I've made it my mission to go everywhere in the world, so he can see it all through my camera.  If the eyes are really windows to the soul, I bet he likes the view.

End Notes: 

Cantide, the Dark Angel & Atomsk, the Pirate King: 

Thanks in part to Mamimi's delusions, a lot of people probably picture Cantide as having black wings and a TV-shaped head.  I've always wondered…did Canti put those wings and halo on himself, or did Haruko do it as a joke?  (I assume Naota wouldn't care enough to bother at that point)  Unfortunately, Mamimi also drags Canti's image into a fire scene, while she talks about Tasuku, for some reason.  So it's easy to get mixed messages about Cantide and what he represents.  

Most sites discussing Atomsk agree that he has two aspects: mind (Naota) and body (Canti).  Haruko's mad quest to possess him, however, tells you several things: 1) first, that Atomsk CAN be possessed by a single person, 2) he can dwell within more than one person for an unknown period of time, 3) his power is usually summoned in times of high stress (like robot attacks), 4) a person possessing Atomsk doesn't necessarily KNOW they have him, 5) Atomsk apparently likes to fight (and is good at it).

I decided to make Cantide a lesser god partially because it made more sense that way.  You've got Atomsk, Cantide, and Canti.  Now, I figure Atomsk is the biggest because he can move/steal a planet.  I mean, I've NEVER heard that phrase before, so he must be crazy powerful, right?  

Cantide's next because he's described as an angel.  But because he's in a handheld game, he loses the legendary status.  Plus any god that can be summoned by some fire, symbols, and a chanting 17 year old can't be too powerful (assuming Mamimi knew what she was doing…which is a BIG assumption).  But I wouldn't blame him if he HAD shown up, cuz Mamimi is hot.  …okay, bad joke.  …but she is, though.

Canti has to be the smallest.  He's roughly the size of a basketball player.  He's clearly not a god (well, not entirely, as we later find out) in the traditional sense.  He doesn't mind interacting with the common folk, and the big guys need someone who can relate to the people.  And when you get right down to it, there's no one that actually doesn't like him or get some use out of knowing him.  He's just a giver, y'know?

(I never actually have Mamimi call Atomsk by name cuz I don't know if she even knows it at all)

Questions I Have:

Did anyone notice that Ta-kun (Mamimi's black cat) had found himself a white girlfriend during the scene where Amarao slaps eyebrows on Naota?  Just like a brother, to get himself a white woman…just kidding!

What's WITH Amarao and Kitsurubami?  I'm positive he was hitting on her in the car, just minutes after she freaked out because she accidentally drank from his sports bottle right after he did (so kids can swap spit, but not adults?).  She reminds me of Mihoshi from Tenchi Muyo, but smarter…though Mihoshi didn't fall for her robot assistant…

Why did Amarao dissect the spicy bread he bought from Naota's shop???

Am I the only one that thinks Amarao's so concerned for Naota because Haruko used to treat him the same way when he was a kid? (hitting him with guitars, mooching off his folks, generally NOT cleaning anything and being a live-in housekeeper)  He did say she had a cycle and that Naota couldn't trust her…which, when you really think about it, IS true…

Funny how Mamimi's so good with machines.  First Canti does whatever she wants (but then he does that for just about anyone), and then Ta-kun the robo puppy.  Well, until she fed him too much.

Why does Medical Mechanica keep making things they can't seem to really control? (robots, canine terminal cores, Canti, anything Atomsk-powered…)

Is it just me, or does it seem like Naota & Eri are kinda…relationshippy in the last scene?  The dialogue between them was slightly different, and with both Haruko and Mamimi rejecting Naota and leaving town, it seems pretty likely.  Plus the last time Naota willingly shared germs (um, I meant sodas!) with someone, it was Mamimi (wait, no, Haruko swiped his Ramen!), and that sharing meant something…

Did Kamon REALLY say "Hamtaro" while Naota's teacher was shouting about her new car getting wrecked?  It was just after that weird hamster story… (and was this the mysterious edit CN hinted at?)

Was Haruko REALLY poking fun at WWE Superstar "The Rock" during the manga segment when she shouted, "The People's Crotch Kick!" ??? 

Um…so has Naota's cat always doubled as a communicator, or did he eat Haruko's equipment?  Or does he have an N-O channel in him?!

Who the heck is Haruko's "Taro-kun?"  Is it Amarao's old nickname?  Is it Tasuku's?  Is it Rintaro?  Is it Hamtaro?!

Does the "P!" on Haruko's vespa and baseball uniform stand for Pirate (King)? 

So Tasuku's only real purpose was to save Mamimi and inspire Naota, right?  Couldn't Haruko have just done that by showing up a few years earlier?  Oh well, not like Tasuku showed up at all ANYWAY.

Possible Definitions of Furi Kuri?:

To fondle a woman's breasts   ("Come get a closer look, Ta-kun…"  *big breasthug*)

To fool around (take that how you will)

To do the horizontal hokey-pokey (see above)

To get horny (literally, Naota's growing horns)

To get horny (figuratively, Kamon in EVERY scene)

To get buck naked (DAMN YOU, KAMON!!!   _) (wait…was THIS the CN edit?!)

To be so damn cool you're almost godlike (Naota in the infamous "Seeya, Haruko" pose with her guitar)

To BE a god (Atomsk…wow…)

To…be…a god ("I'm da GOD!  Bwa ha ha ha!!!"…)

To be obsessed with kisses…other people's, that is ("Smoooch!  SMOOOCH!")

To be a fool (see above)

To be a horny fool (see above….and Grampa AND Kamon…)

To be married and not even realize/admit it ("Hey, isn't that Naota's wife down there…?")

To…ride on shooting star… (as opposed to riding on A shooting star…but the song rocks, anyway)

To be smart and silent (all hail Canti-sama!)

Coming Soon, by Me:

Return of the Slugger

Tasuku comes home for his class reunion, only to find that nothing in Mabase is as he left it.


End file.
